Destiny
by Triplethreatno2
Summary: Girls in Camp GreenLake? A group of the states correctonal girls go to Camp GreenLake as a experiment. How will it all turn out?


Hey Guys, I just wanted to give you a little heads up.

the ruler : Signals the story from the view of some one different.

'blahblah' are thoughts

"blahblah" this is what is really being said

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Now On With The Show!

* * *

"Hey Destiny- Look out the window, Ma" 

"Damn You, Lee. I had just gotten to sleep"

Never the less, I still looked out of the window. To see a barren wasteland filled with HOLES. Ok, maybe not only holes, Holes and boys. On the side of the road was a gang of boys, all in bright orange jumpsuits carrying shovels making a long trek back to the hell hole we were headed into. I laughed 'Of coarse Charlie would wake me up for boys'.

"Lee, its not like you haven't seen boys before" I called out.

I don't think she heard me though as it seemed that the bus at that exact moment was passing another group of boys and all the girls seemed to jump from the left side of the bus to the right to see.

Yes, if you don't already know by my name. I'm a girl, on a dirty bus filled with other girls. Now, Why the states are sending us out to Texas- Only god can answer that. I do know its Texas though because Maxi, Our guard, told us to with state weregoing.

At that moment a sign passes by reading,

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, An All Boys Correctional Facility".

"All BOYS!"

Someone yells out from the front of the bus.

'It looks like I wasn't the only one paying attention, now was I' I laugh to myself.

Someone plops down into my seat next to me; I turn my head to growl at the person. Only to be met with the smile of my only and best friend, Charlie.

"Who do you think is going to get the most attention from the boys, Des?" Charlie asks

Shaking my head I reply with a quick I don't care. In all reality though, I think it will be Charlie. Charlie was and still is one of the most popular girls in our correctional facility. With Blond Hair and bright green Eyes- She is every males Barbie doll. Not to mention the fact that she is tall, skinny, and overly boy crazy.

"Well, I think it will be you, Des. I mean you're gorgeous"

I wanted to laugh, but didn't want to upset Lee any. I was an exotic mix of Puerto Rican, African American, and Korean. With spirally curly/wavy dark brown hair with natural streaks of yellow and red in it, golden brown skin, and dark brown slightly slanted eyes. I thought I looked weird truthfully. Not to mention, my major temper and it all wraps up to be me, A mess.

I wanted to thank her for her compliment but couldn't; I always wondered why someone like her would end up somewhere here and become friends with someone like me.

"So tell me again, Ma. Why are you here?" I smirked at her

She just smiled and answered, "Only if you tell me, first"

I could only smirk more. I've never told anyone why I was here, for my first few months I didn't even talk to anyone else. I think that is why no girl every tried to talk to me, and always liked to pick onto me. Especially, Ashley- From May's troop. Tall, Dark, and muscular is what I think of when ever her name comes up. To me, she looks like a man/horse. But to everyone else she is pretty enough to follow.

Thinking maybe it was time to open up just a little, I opened my mouth to say because my temper got the best of me, which was the closest I have every came from spilling my secret, when the bus stopped.

I give a quick smile to Lee, who seems to appreciate it- when I feel the bus shift under someone else's weight. Someone is getting on is the first thing that comes to my head as my head snaps up to met a man whom is standing in the aisle of our yellow cheese bus.

Grimy is the first thing that comes to mind seeing this man. He has to stand at a good 6'2, slightly overweight, no facial hair, and gelled up hair that I had seen some of the teen boys do back when I was enrolled in high school. I wanted to laugh, hard at his appearance- but quickly stopped when he had sent a glare at two girls who couldn't help but laugh at this man.

"Hello, Darlings. My name is Mr. Sir. And that is exactly what I expect you to call me, is that clear?"

Most girls said something on the lines of yes.

"Good, Now You will be split up in groups and placed in a tent with the letters A. B. C. D. E. and F. I will call your name and your tent. Out side you will see place markers on the ground with the letters. Find your appropriate letter and stand there, is that clear?"

Again, another round of yes floated in from the mouths of the girls.

"This is not the dating game" Mr. Sir growled out "You are here because your states don't want you- Every day you will be digging holes 5 by 5. Using your shovels for measuring. We will hand out in your groups 2 jumpsuits, One for digging- and one for rest. On laundry days with is Sundays; your rest uniform will become your digging uniform. Are we clear?"

No one said yes. Not even me- that was just nasty. Ashley raised her hand.

"Yes, Do you have a question? "

Ashley took this as her queue to talk

"Are you saying that if we have other clothing we can't wear it?"

Mr. Sir frowned before stating

" The Warden told me that unlike the guys we cannot take away your bags. For girly reasons- but I will warn you. Some of our guys are in here for doing bigger things than stealing a piece of gum. I'd watch what I where. Everything else will be told to you in your tents by your counselors."

I breathed out a breath, I didn't know I was holding. 'Guys I can deal with, Not changing into more than two things, I can't'.

It seemed Lee thought the same thing as she gently put her hand on my knee giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I hope we are put into the same tent"

I smirk hoping it tells her that I wish the same. She smiles and hits my arm playfully.

"I know you love me, Des. You don't got to say it."

Now I smile and reply "Love? Please Don't Play yourself"

Mr. Sir once again calls attention to himself, He now situated himself half into the bus and half out of it on the bottom stair.

"Lets get this started, Ladies. Andrea Fullie- Tent C."

* * *

Just getting back from digging- D-Tent stopped to see what's drawn the crowd. 

"Yo, TJ. What's going on?" Squid calls up to a tall boy in front.

" Man, We getting girls- that's what up" The tall guy from tent A calls back.

Squids mouth drops. "Girls?" He turns to the rest of a frozen d-tent "Ya'll here that we getting girls" That seemed to wake them out of there stupor.

"Nah," X-Ray said, "It can't be true" But still pushed his way to the front of the crowd. No one complained- D-Tent was one of the longest and toughest tents there. As soon as they had gotten to the front- did Mr. Sirs' voice ring out and the first person walked off the bus.

"Andrea Fullie- Tent C"

X-Ray snorted. While the others tried to hold back there laughter. The girl looked like a pig. Chunky with too much makeup, she looked as though even 1-800-call-jenny couldn't help her. It didn't help much that she was wearing a alfit three sizes too tight for her.

She quickly hurried over to the place mats on the floor with A. B. C. D. E. and F on them, Standing behind C.

"Ashley Baker- Tent E"

Tall, Dark, and Gorgeous, and she knew it too. Getting a couple of wolf howls- the girl sauntered to her place mat.

"Damn" X-Ray mumbled "I hope there are more girls like that, and I hope they are in our tent"

Almost every boy around agreed.

"Bailey Shuler- Tent B"

A small mousy girl jumped out of the bus. She swung around to glare at Mr. Sir. Then continued to walk until she met her marker.

The D-Tent boys soon tuned out any girls name that didn't have their tent attached to the end of her name. They didn't have to wait long because 2 or 3 girls after came one girl for their tent.

"Valerie Smalls- Tent D"

D-Tent boys snapped their necks in the direction of the bus. Out after a minute or two of waiting came a girl that was anything but small. She had a large chest, which got some catcalls. She also had an equally large attitude, as was evident as she deliberately tried to sway her hips and attract more attention. Her face wasn't ugly- but it was the body that attracted and she knew it.

"Um.." X-Ray mumbled. That was exactly how d-tent felt.

Again they when't back to ignoring the girls. That is until Mr. Sir. said that there were only two girls left. Looking around, D- Tent couldn't believe that every other tent had around 3 or 4 girls while they had only one, Smalls.

"This is bullshit, man" X-Ray said about to lead the group out of the crowd. That's when they heard it.

"Charlene Watts- Tent D"

Turning around quickly D-tent, looked onto what had to be was a movie star. Her pin-straight blond hair was blowing in the dirty wind. Turing to find her marker, her green eyes stood out heavily.

"Looks, like we got a looker after all" Squid said laughing as all the other boys tried to pick up there jaws.

He had never been into blond hair girls, so she had no affect on him. Looking around, He wasn't surprised to say that X-Ray and Magnet looked to have the same feeling as him when it came to blond women.

Squid then turned once again to look at Charlene and could tell by the fact that her eyes kept drifting back to the bus that she was hoping the last person was in d-tent as well.

"Destiny Chavez- Tent D"

There was a stunned silence when this girl came out of the bus. Walking quickly to a spot right next to Charlene- the girl gave no flirty smiles, and no sexual walk when she headed to her marker. Still, everyone could tell this girl was stunning. With golden brown skin, wavy hair that met the small of her back and(5'3) smaller size.

It was clear; anyone not interested in Charlene was interested in Destiny.

And both where in D-tent.

* * *

How did you like? Hope you did- Its sloppy yes. I've never written a story about the holes character. Please Review and thanks for the read. 


End file.
